Reflexión
by Sabaku No Lola
Summary: Chazz recordaba como era de niño, cuanto cambio por sus hermanos y ahora intentaría cambiar por sus nuevos amigos...


Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece. Solo por dato: los pensamientos están en **negrita** y los recuerdos están es _cursiva_. Es todo, ¡Disfrútenlo!

_**REFLEXION**_

El clima era templado, perfecto para salir a caminar. Se podía oír a algunos pájaros cantar. El cielo despejado, con algunas nubes que manchaban su hermoso celeste. Algunos rayos del sol penetraban los espacios de las hojas de los arboles para extinguirse lentamente en la tierra. El movimiento de las aguas del rio era lento, apenas si se notaban. En la Academia De Duelos todo estaba en calma, no había clases ni tampoco batallas. Era el día de descanso. Algunos actualizaban su mazo de cartas, otros hacían deporte simplemente salían a caminar. Alexis en compañía de Zanne se dirigían al Osiris Rojo para pasar la tarde. No significa que en el Obelisco azul no estaban cómodos, simplemente querían estar con sus amigos.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea? Hubiera preferido descansar- dijo Zanne mientras miraba el estuche que contenía sus cartas de duelo.

-Por supuesto, es mejor a estar encerrado todo el día en una habitación- contesto Alexis mientras se acercaban a su destino.

El Osiris Rojo se oía muy silencioso. Era raro, ya que siempre Jaden y Syrus saben como pasarla bien en días así. Tanto Zanne como Alexis miraron a los costados. Pero fue en vano, era como si estuviera abandonado.

-Al parecer no hay nadie- dijo Zanne mirando a Alexis.

-Deben estar…- empezó a decir Alexis.

Pero no puedo terminar porque Jaden, Syrus y Chomcli aparecieron corriendo de entre los arboles. Syrus se tropezó por lo que cayo al piso. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír. Justo en esos momentos llego Bastion.

-Veo que pasan bien la tarde- dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hola Bastion! Jajaja ¡Si!- contesto Jaden con su característica alegría.

-¿Dónde estaban? Este lugar parecía abandonado- pregunto Alexis a sus amigos.

-Venimos del bosque, es que estábamos algo aburridos- contesto Syrus mientras se desempolvaba la ropa por la reciente y algo dolorosa caída.

-¡Valla! ¡Que forma de divertirse!- acoto Alexis cruzándose de brazos.

-Es raro que no se hallan metido en problemas- dijo Bastion imitando a su amiga.

-Ni lo menciones Bastion, este año pase mas tiempo en dirección que en clases- se lamento Syrus mirando a Jaden y buscando con la mirada a alguien mas.

-Como dije antes: échale la culpa a Sarcasmo- se excuso Jaden ante la acusación.

-¿Sarcasmo?- pregunto Zanne sin entender.

-¿Ehh?- Jaden hizo un gesto, miro a sus costados buscando algo o a alguien. Luego miro a Zanne, se rasco la cabeza por la parte de la nuca y sonriendo le contesto.

-Quise decir Chazz, solo era un chiste- termino de decir.

-¡Ese chiste ya paso Jaden, mejor no lo repitas por ahí Chazz se enoja y tendremos mas problemas!- exclamo Syrus.

Jaden comenzó a reír, recordaba cuanto se divertía con sus amigos. Alexis y Bastion comenzaron a reír con el.

-¿Y Chazz? La mayoría del tiempo esta con ustedes- pregunto Zanne con algo de intriga al ver que no estaba con ellos.

-No lo sabemos, cuando lo buscamos en su habitación para desayunar el no estaba- contesto Jaden sentándose sobre una roca por la reciente y agotadora corrida.

-Si, pero lo bueno es que yo comí su queso fundido- añadió Chomcli muy contento por lo que acababa de decir.

-Pensamos que estaba con ustedes- dijo Syrus acomodándose los anteojos.

-No, no lo veo desde hace días- contesto Alexis mirando a su amigo.

-Esperemos que no este metido en algún problema- dijo Zanne seriamente.

-Pero sabemos como es el, aunque tuviera un problema no nos dejaría ayudarle- argumento Bastion a lo que menciono Zanne.

-Eso es verdad- fue lo único que se escucho como respuesta por parte de Alexis.

-Tal vez vuelva cuando tenga hambre- resolvió Jaden.

-Seguramente…- acoto Zanne a la idea.

Lejos del lugar donde los duelistas se encontraban estaba el rio. Cerca de sus orillas habían algunos arboles. En uno de ellos se encontraba apoyado un joven de quince años de edad. Tenía cabellos y ojos color negro, al igual que su ropa. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte, al igual que las aguas de aquel inmenso y calmo rio. Sus ojos posados en un punto de vista indefinido, parecían reflejar nostalgia.

Si, definitivamente era nostalgia. Esa constante lo invadía hasta lo mas profundo se su ser. Recordaba su pasado, siempre lo solía hacer.

Sus brazos cruzados como la mayoría de las veces estaban presentes. De un momento a otro sus ojos negro azabache se cerraron por voluntad.

-Que tonto fui…- pensó Chazz mientras comenzaba a recordar…

_Era un día de otoño con su característico clima templado. El sol oculto por las grises y pesadas nubes. Seguramente dentro de poco comenzaría a llover. Cerca de un lago cristalino se encuentra una fortaleza, una mansión increíblemente grande, se veía muy elegante. Se hallaba entre verdes y enormes árboles, algunos más jóvenes que otros pero todos igual de llamativos. En una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella mansión, estaba un niño pequeño cuya cabellera era color negro al igual que sus ojos. Su ropa era de color blanco y gris. Tenía apenas cinco años y sabía perfectamente leer y escribir. _

_La puerta de la habitación, donde el menor de los Princeton se encontraba, sonó. El niño, se encontraba sentado al pie de su cama, se levanto y con voz muy tierna exclamo:_

_-¡Adelante!-_

_La puerta se abrió y entro una mujer de cabellos color fuego, mirada dulce y ropas color gris, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con galletas de chocolate y vainilla, una taza de chocolate caliente y una servilleta de tela. Su mirada dulce se poso sobre el niño, quien se puso muy contento al ver a su madre._

_-Hola Chazzy- dijo Katari con su dulce voz mientras apoyaba la bandeja sobre la cama- creí que estabas durmiendo, ya paso la hora de la siesta- agrego._

_-No podía dormir, lo siento ma- contesto el pequeño mirando al piso. _

_Katari lo miro a su pequeño hijo, a veces recordaba cuando solamente era un bebe y cuanto había crecido con el paso del tiempo. Lo quería demasiado, tal como una madre adora a su hijo. Poso una de sus manos en el rostro de su hijo, le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo:_

_-No importa, no te preocupes, dormirás más tarde-_

_Chazz levanto la vista y sonriendo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Toma la leche que se va a enfriar- dijo Katari mirando la bandeja que minutos atrás había dejado sobre la cama._

_Chazz fue hacia la bandeja y agarro dos galletitas sabor chocolate. Las miro, tenían forma rectangular. Le dio una a su mama y la otra se la quedo el. Después de comer algunas galletitas Chazz agarró la taza con las dos manos y comenzó a beber su contenido. Katari sonrió angelicalmente. Después de terminar la merienda ambos salieron al patio._

_Chazz se dirigió al jardín, que se encontraba repleto de plantas, Katari fue tras el. Estaban caminando por el jardín._

_-¡Que bonita planta!- exclamo el pequeño deteniéndose en frente de una planta pequeña muy llamativa._

_Katari se detuvo ante la planta, la observo por unos momentos._

_-Tienes razón Chazzy, solo mira el color de sus hojas, ni pensar que hace días se estaba marchitando- dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco del jardín, se encontraba a medio metro de la plantita._

_-¿Se estaba marchitando?- pregunto el infante sentándose al lado de su madre._

_-Si… al igual que el corazón de algunas personas…- contesto Katari mirando a su hijo._

_Chazz la miro sin entender su comparación. El sabía a quien se refería… _

_**-¿Cómo el corazón de algunas personas?-**__ se preguntaba sin obtener respuesta, como no lo entendía decidió preguntar su duda._

_-Mamá no te entiendo, ¿Qué significa?- _

_-Me refiero a personas arrogantes y solitarias, que no quieren a nadie- le explico Katari._

_Deseaba preguntarle a su madre a quien se refería, pero no lo hizo. Suponía que hablaba de su papá, había cambiado mucho últimamente. Demasiado a decir verdad. Chazz noto la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de su mamá, quería ayudarla a que se sintiera mejor. Pensó en lo que le dijo, la plantita._

_-Ma… ¡mira!- exclamo el infante señalando la planta que momentos atrás habían observado._

_Katari observo lo que su hijo le mostraba, no entendía cual era el problema._

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Mamá?- interrogo Chazzy queriendo escuchar una respuesta._

_-Recién te dije que esta plantita hace días se estaba marchitando, ¡y ahora mírala! ¡Esta muy linda y verde! ¿No crees que el corazón es igual?- contesto Katari con otra comparación._

_-¿Te refieres a cambiar?- pregunto Chazz de nuevo._

_-Si, como te dije antes hay personas que son muy egoístas y que solo se quieren a ellos mismos. No quieren a nadie y nadie los quiere.- le explico Katari a su hijo._

_Chazz no contesto, se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar._

_-Pero hay una cura para ellos ¿Sabes?- le dijo Katari para que se sienta mejor._

_-¿Cuál es?...- pregunto Chazz esperando una respuesta._

_Katari lo miro dulcemente, volteo la cabeza para mirar el bosque, no le contesto._

_-¿Qué es? ¿Vas a decírmelo o no?- volvió a preguntar el infante, pero nuevamente no obtuvo una respuesta._

_-Hazlo, ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo?- interrogo nuevamente, estaba muy desesperado por una respuesta._

_-Es amor Chazz… el amor es la cura para ese dolor… para esa herida que aunque no sangra, duele…- contesto la mujer, lo miro y sonrió._

_Al oír eso, Chazz bajo la cabeza. Vacilo un momento._

_-Mami…- dejo levantando la cabeza._

_Su madre poso sus ojos en el y prosiguió._

_-¿Mi corazón se marchitara? ¿Nadie me querrá?- pregunto mirando al suelo nuevamente._

_-No… ¡Tendrás muchos amigos! ¡Ya lo veras!- contesto Katari para que su hijo se sienta mejor._

_Chazz la miro con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro, la abrazo. Katari correspondió al abrazo dulcemente. Comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de agua frías y sin pausas. La lluvia mojaba los arboles, las ventanas y el resto de las cosas que se encontraban al descubierto del cielo. Chazz se separo de su mamá para mojarse bajo la lluvia. La madre lo observaba._

_-Chazzy mejor entremos, no quiero que te resfríes.- le dijo Katari a su hijo con voz firme pero angelical…_

Chazz abrió repentinamente los ojos. Ya no se encontraba con su madre, si no apoyado en un árbol, cerca las orillas del rio.

Pensaba en las palabras de su madre, se preguntaba si su corazón era así.

- _Son muy egoístas y que solo se quieren a ellos mismos. No quieren a nadie y nadie los quiere..._ _¡Tendrás muchos amigos! ¡Ya lo veras!- _pensaba las palabras de su madre, se preguntaba si tenia la razón o si se había equivocado.

Recordaba su niñez, el solía ser un niño dulce, tenia muchos amigos y era feliz… hasta la muerte de sus padres… en su octavo cumpleaños ellos ya no estaban con el. Ese mismo año sus hermanos lo dejaron a cargo de un trabajo muy importante, convertirse en el próximo Rey de los Duelos.

Sus dos hermanos encabezaban los mundos de la economía y la política. Por eso querían que el menor de los tres encabece el mundo el mundo de los duelos, para que el apellido Princeton sea reconocido por todos. Desde sus ocho años, el fue criado con ese pensamiento, tenia que ser el mejor sin importar lo que eso implique.

Perdió a sus amigos, su dulzura, su felicidad… Solo obedecía a sus hermanos, se olvido de que el podía ser feliz…

_-¡Te dije que no quiero!- se escuchaban los gritos de un niño del interior de una habitación._

_-¡Deberías agradecernos mocoso! ¡Gracias a nosotros estas aquí!- le grito Jagger a su hermano menor._

_-¡Chazz eres un Princeton! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?- añadió Slade a lo que acababa de decir su otro hermano._

_-¡Pero no quiero ser un duelista! ¡No pueden obligarme!- repuso Chazz poniéndose a la altura de sus hermanos._

_Sus dos hermanos comenzaron a reírse de el. Chazz los miraba con odio, no podía creer que sus propios hermanos lo trataran así. Se sentía triste._

_Esta discusión era todos los días, algunas más fuertes que otras. Después de tantos roces con sus hermanos no le quedo otra opción que obedecer. Si no lo hacia por el, al menos que lo haga por sus padres._

_-Sin amigos tampoco hay dolos después… no te ates a nada porque solo sufrirás- le habían dicho sus hermanos._

_Con ese pensamiento el dejo todo y desde entonces lo único en lo que pensaba, lo que se había coinvertido su meta, su propósito en la vida seria convertirse en el próximo Rey de los Duelos, como sus hermanos le habías dicho._

_-No necesito amigos, siempre pude solo… además quien los necesita cuando tienes la fama que voy a tener…- pensaba Chazz mientras se alejaba por el corredor del Ra Amarillo._

_En tan solo cuestión de poco tiempo llego al obelisco Azul. Y poco después se encontraba entre los mejores duelistas de la Academia de Duelos..._

Pero ahora tenia amigos, y no entendía porque. El, que siempre los menospreciaba, rechazaba, alejaba, insultaba y gritaba. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera amigos? ¿Qué cambio en el?

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba sin obtener una respuesta.

Recordó ese último duelo contra Jaden, como odiaba perder. Recordó a sus hermanos, como lo presionaban, definitivamente no lo soportaba. Y a pesar de que perdió, aun así Jaden se acerco a el y no solo eso, lo defendió cuando Jagger y Slade lo trataron mal.

-Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Zanne, Bastion…- pensaba en cada uno de ellos.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora?...- se interrogaba en voz alta como si alguien mas le fuera a contestar.

Lejos del lugar donde Chazz se encontraba se escuchaban algunas voces.

-¡Ya es la hora de merendar!- exclamo Chomcli mientras se dirigía al comedor rápidamente.

-¡Que bien! ¡Muero de hambre!- exclamo Jaden muy contento.

-Tiene razón, ¡Vamos!- añadió Bastion mirando a sus amigos.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor para merendar.

-Creo que me lo podría imaginar, viendo la posición exacta del sol es obvio- resolvió Chazz mirando al sol con una sonrisa.

Aun se encontraba ahí, tampoco quería irse, se sentía muy bien. Y mejor se sentía cuando pensaba que cambio, ya no era tan arrogante, tal vez un poco, pero no como antes, ahora tenía amigos, personas con las que sonreía, con las que se sentía feliz. Aquellas personas que eran como su familia…

En el comedor del Osiris Rojo un alumno comenzó a gritar.

-¡Lo olvide!- exclamo Jaden mirando una bandeja de merienda sin dueño que se encontraba a su costado derecho.

Sin decir más, salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

-¡Jaden! ¡¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Syrus muy intrigado al ver a su amigo reaccionar así.

-¡A buscar a Chazz! ¡Tengo que devolverle algo!- contesto Jaden mostrando tres cartas de duelo mientras se alejaba.

-¡Pero Jaden! ¡No tienes idea de donde esta! Añadió Alexis

-Pero los Ojamas si…- dijo Zanne.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Alexis, Syrus y Bastion al unisonó.

-¿Esas eran las cartas de los tres Ojamas?- pregunto Bastion.

-Si, y según se, ellos pueden saber donde esta, al menos eso creo.- contesto Zanne.

Jaden había buscado a su amigo por horas pero no vio ni un rastro de el, estaba muy cansado.

-¡Así nunca tomare la merienda!- se lamentaba Jaden recostado en un árbol cerca las orillas del rio, miraba las pequeñas olas.

Paso la mano derecha por su frente. Estaba muy cansado de correr.

-¡¿Qué lugar nos falta buscar?- le grito Jaden a la carta del Ojama Amarillo.

-¡No te descargues con nosotros! ¡No tenemos la culpa de que no tengas sentido de orientación!- le contesto el Ojama Negro.

-¿Por qué no tomamos agua? Es que tengo sed- dijo el Ojama verde despreocupado.

-¿Agua? ¿Rio?… ¡Lo tengo! ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- exclamo Jaden volviendo a correr.

Cuando se detuvo, estaba a metros de un árbol muy llamativo. Se acerco y pudo ver a un joven de cabellos negros reposando en el.

-¡Chazz!- exclamo poniendo en frente de el.

El duelista, que se encontraba en calma y con los ojos cerrados, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Jaden. Pensaba gritarle para que se aleja pero no pudo, pensó en todo lo que había recordado. Se guardo sus insultos.

-¿Jaden? ¿Que quieres?- respondió parándose normalmente.

-¡Te estuve buscando por horas! ¡No tienes idea de lo que pase!- exclamo el Slifering Rojo mientras recordaba su búsqueda.

Chazz no se inmuto a contestarle, simplemente hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos. Al ver esto, Jaden saco de su bolsillo tres cartas de duelo, acto seguido se las entrego a su amigo boca abajo.

-Toma, te estaba buscando para devolvértelas- dijo Jaden.

Chazz las tomo y al darlas vuelta vio que eran las cartas de los Ojamas.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto este mirando las cartas.

-En el bosque, esta mañana caminaba por allí y las vi en el piso- contesto Jaden extendiéndole la mano.

Chazz lo miro, no sabia si estrechar la mano con Jaden era algo bueno. Pero pensó en las palabras de su madre, le había dicho que tendría buenos amigos. Vacilo un poco, pero al final extendió la mano.

-Que bueno encontrarte amigo- dijo Jaden.

Chazz se sorprendió, lo llamo "amigo". Soltó la mano de Jaden.

-**Después de todo, mi madre tenía razón…**_- _pensó.

Se escucho un ruido extraño, era el estomago de Jaden.

-¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡No comí nada!- exclamaba Jaden tocándose le panza.

Chazz comenzó a reír, pero no irónicamente, todo lo contrario, se estaba riendo sinceramente. Jaden noto esto y también comenzó a reír.

-Eso es lógico porque ya es tarde- le dijo Chazz.

-Si, es mejor que volvamos- añadió Jaden dirigiéndose en dirección al bosque. Pero se dio cuenta d que Chazz no estaba siguiéndolo, retrocedió.

-¡Chazzmatico! ¿No vienes?- pregunto a su amigo

-¡Ese chiste ya paso!- grito Chazz corriendo hacia Jaden, este salió corriendo.

-¡No me atrapas! Lalala - se burlaba el Slifering.

-¡Cállate novato!- comenzó a gritar el menor de los Princeton mientras volvía a correr tras Jaden.

Chazz se sentía bien, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Mientras corría recordaba como era de niño… cuanto cambio por sus hermanos… y ahora intentaría cambiar por sus nuevos amigos…

**Notas de la Autora:** Este es el primer fic que escribo (en realidad el primero que termino). Bueno para empezar a mi me gusta mucho el personaje de Chazz y por eso decidí hacer un fic sobre el. Espero que les haya gustado, tampoco pido mucho ya que no soy escritora pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Por favor dejen reviews, de las críticas se aprende. ¡Zayounara!


End file.
